1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a message notification method and a message access method.
2. Description of the Related Art
iBeacon™ is a new technology described by Apple Inc. as a new class of low-powered, low-cost transmitters. One of the applications is that iBeacon enables a smart phone or other devices with a specific mobile application to display specific advertisement information or other information on the screen of the smart phone or the other devices according to the broadcast signal transmitted by the iBeacon transmitter when in close proximity to the iBeacon. Thus, a user is able to know about promotional activities or popular items recommended by the shop which the user is visiting.
However, in some relevant applications, the advertisement information or other information must be provided by a server, which needs to be established especially for delivery of that information. That is, even though the iBeacon enables a smart phone or other device with a specific mobile application to receive the broadcast signal transmitted by the transmitter when in close proximity to the iBeacon, the message from the mobile application is provided by the user. In some relevant applications, however, the cost of the establishment and maintenance of the server is not affordable to a business. In addition, no mechanism exists for providing a message to a specific device in close proximity to the iBeacon. That is, when any user with a smart phone or other device with the specific mobile application approaches the transmitter, the same message is sent to each user and cannot be limited to only one specific user in close proximity to the iBeacon. Only in some applications is a message providing mechanism able to limit the recipient necessary.